


Glass Over Flame

by alilaro



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Blood Drinking, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-09 11:04:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3247319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alilaro/pseuds/alilaro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things are meant to last forever. This is not one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. taste

**Author's Note:**

> An assortment of ficlets following the affair of Aro and Carlisle; each containing around 300 words.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Technically this chapter made it to 302 words but screw it I do what I want]

Aro watches the golden haired vampire in front of him with wonder.

Carlisle sits upon the forest floor, deer carcass at his feet looking more than slightly mangled. The ferocity of which he had caught his meal with had surprised Aro, excited him even. So used to the beautiful, gentle composed Carlisle, he often forgot they were even of the same species. This was the first time he had acted anything but polite, and what a strange sight he was.

Blonde hair mused and sticking out in multiple directions, his once tamed golden eyes now consumed by a haunting coal black, and a smear of dirt marks his boyish face. His soft lips drip with crimson rubies, so perfect and absolutely tempting that Aro decides he can't help himself any longer and leans forward to capture Carlisle's lips with his own.

It's hesitant at first, the feeling of their lips against each other for the first time is foreign, but in no way unpleasant. Aro expects Carlisle to pull away, and he's pleasantly surprised when instead he returns the kiss with a maddened fury, tangling a hand into his long midnight hair to pull him closer. Aro drapes his arms over his shoulders, letting himself slide down his lean body to rest in Carlisle's lap. Not once does he let their lips break contact.

The pang of blood fills his mouth as Carlisle's tongue greedily laps at his. Aro has never had the pleasure of tasting the blood Carlisle seemed so fond of, only ever tasting it through Carlisle's memories. Tasting it for himself was another sensation entirely. It was an odd taste; new, yet strangely familiar. It was more diluted – bitter even, and tasted utterly bland in comparison.

But by no means does that stop him from leaning back in for more.


	2. voice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is so much shorter than usual; this one was written for a request on tumblr, but I felt inclined to share it on here too.

Pale ivory hands contrast against ebony curves as precise fingertips glide over aged keys, a soft hum of an old melody underling the long array of notes that echo throughout empty halls.

"I didn't know you could sing." The room goes silent as Carlisle paces towards him, a smile gracing his soft features. Aro turns in surprise, suddenly feeling uncharacteristically bashful; he hadn't even heard the door open. Regardless, he rises from his seat, happy to once again be in the company of his dear Carlisle, and closes the distance between them. "I rarely do," he sighs, attempting to brush it off, "I hadn't even realized I was."

Carlisle smiles shyly and nibbles at his lip, eager eyes sparkling with curiosity as he pauses to ask, "Would you sing for me?"

And how could he possibly refuse? Aro thinks to himself as he pulls his golden eyed lover into his embrace, pressing their foreheads together as a warm melodic voice fills the air around them.


End file.
